The Neverglades
Pacific Glade (also known as the Neverglades) is a recurring location in the Farrowverse and the main setting for the Neverglades series on r/nosleep. A small town in the Pacific Northwest, the Glade is located on top of a rift between dimensions and therefore houses all sorts of strange paranormal phenomena. A mysterious figure called the Inspector works with the local police force to take on the various entities that have found their way through the rift. CHARACTERS * Mark Hannigan: a homicide detective in the Pacific Glade police force. He becomes the Inspector's de facto partner in his many investigations into the strange goings-on in the Neverglades. * The Inspector: an otherworldly being disguising himself as a federal agent. He is always seen wearing a trenchcoat, fedora, and smoking a cigar. Immensely powerful, his true form is unfathomable to the mortal mind. * Olivia Marconi: Sheriff of the Pacific Glade police department. Although she has a reputation for being tough, she has a soft spot for Hannigan and ultimately comes to join him and the Inspector in their investigations. * Ruth Hannigan: Mark's wife who is fiercely protective of her friends and family. She becomes a source of comfort to Sheriff Marconi in the wake of a terrible tragedy. * Zachary Atwater: a hotheaded rookie who joins the Pacific Glade police force in Volume Two. Although he gets on Marconi's nerves at first, she eventually comes to view him as a valuable member of the team. * Valentina Koeppel: a scientist working for the mysterious organization CAPRA. Her true end goal is unknown, but she is willing to risk many innocent lives to achieve those ends. * Janine Zimmerman: Marconi's girlfriend (and by the end of the series, her wife). There's nothing she wouldn't do for Marconi. When the Sheriff goes missing, Janine recruits Hannigan and the Inspector to find her. * The Ender: a starfish-like entity that resides in the word beyond the rift. It exists to consume human souls and snuff out life. The Ender has a twisted sense of humor, which has led to a strained relationship between itself and the Inspector, whom it serves. * The Semblance: an old foe of the Inspector who can take on any form it desires and bring reflections to life. It wants revenge against the Inspector for sealing it away so many centuries ago, and as a result it begins targeting his close friends in the Neverglades. RELATED STORIES THE NEVERGLADES SERIES: VOLUME 1 * Lost Time * Zombie Radio * Remember Me * The Wendigo * Purple Moon * On the Mountain of Madness * Lucid Dreams * Devour * Fallen Night THE NEVERGLADES SERIES: VOLUME 2 * A Neverglades Halloween * Family Plot * Nightmare Walking * In the Beginning * Body Count * Checking Out * Black Valentine * Fear No Evil * Ghost Highway THE INSPECTOR INVESTIGATIONS * The Crawford Experiment * Mary Ellen's Eyes * Skin Deep * Transcripts from the Mount Isolation Radio Outpost * Room 325 * The Caldera Paradox * Parts Unknown * Lights in the Sky Over St. Anders, Iowa * The Staircase in the Library * Fleshy Sensoria * Last Sparks of an Ephemeral Fire